


Héritages familiaux

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, POV Clint Barton, POV Wanda Maximoff, Past Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Iron Man a vaincu Thanos, en faisant le grand sacrifice que tout grand héros doit être prêt à faire le moment venu. Il laisse derrière lui de nouveaux héros, et un héritage. Une nouvelle ère commence pour les vengeurs, avec une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux défis et d'autres adversaires à affronter.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Lila Barton/Cassie Lang
Kudos: 3





	1. Les nouveaux vengeurs

**Chapitre 1 : Les nouveaux vengeurs**

Après les morts successives d’Iron Man, de Captain America, de Black Widow et de la Vision lors de la guerre contre Thanos, une nouvelle équipe de vengeurs avait été montée. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dirigés par Clint Barton, qui avait repris le nom de Hawkeye, secondé du colonel Rhodes. Hope et Scott s’étaient, assez naturellement, joint à eux, de même que Peter Parker sous le costume de Spider-Man.

Ils vivaient désormais au manoir des vengeurs, la première résidence qu’avaient fait construire Iron Man et le SHIELD pour eux, avant qu’ils ne changent finalement leurs plans et qu’ils ne mettent sur pied la tour des vengeurs. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait reconstruire le dernier QG ? demanda Ant-Man à ces nouveaux coéquipiers

\- Parce que nous n’avons plus le portefeuille de Stark pour couvrir toutes nos dépenses, lui répondit Wanda 

Malgré les récriminations d’une partie de l’armée et des services policiers du pays, menés par le général Ross, la sorcière rouge avait put rejoindre les vengeurs une seconde fois. De même, les charges qui pesaient contre les anciens alliés de Steve Rogers avaient été levées, pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Qui plus est, depuis la mort du titan fou, personne n’avait eu la moindre nouvelle de Bucky Barnes et de Sam. Ils étaient juste … partis. 

\- Et le SHIELD ? 

\- Le directeur Fury est mort, leur apprit Clint Barton, c’est la directrice adjointe Hill qui a prit les commandes et elle a décidé d’un changement de politique. 

Oui, il était encore mort. Et la plupart des vengeurs présents dans la pièce, qui connaissaient l’homme de réputation depuis un moment, se doutaient bien que ce ne serait pas son dernier enterrement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre et à voir ce qu’il allait provoquer. 

\- Une manière élégante de dire que le SHIELD de nous soutiendra plus ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui. 

Grandiose … c’était le SHIELD qui les avaient mis sur pied pour contrer une menace qu’ils ne pourraient pas arrêter seuls, puis ensuite ils avaient aidé l’organisation à se débarrasser de HYDRA, qui les avaient au passage totalement infiltrés, tout ça pour les débarquer ainsi au premier changement de directeur. 

Alors qu’ils continuaient de discuter de choses et d’autres, et notamment de comment ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble, ayant tous rarement vu équipe plus hétéroclite que la leur, ils entendirent un hurlement. Hope, pensa Scott. 

Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, particulièrement agitée et inquiète. 

\- Quelqu’un a volé des particules Pym à mon père, leur apprit-elle 

\- Combien ? 

\- Beaucoup. 

Point positif : la machine à voyager dans le temps était détruite et le cerveau qui l’avait créée était mort. Point négatif : ils avaient de gros problèmes. 


	2. Lila Barton

**Chapitre 2 : Lila Barton**

La flèche se figea en plein coeur de la cible, bien droite et prise dans le bois. 

\- En plein dans le mille. 

Cette scène leur était douloureusement familière à tous. C’était … il s'était passé exactement la même chose, juste avant le claquement de doigts de Thanos. Tout cela était derrière-eux désormais … n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Clint ! Lila !

C’était Scott. Lui et sa fille, Cassie, avaient décidé de se joindre à eux sans vraiment leur demander leur avis au départ. Mais c’était une chose qui avait tendance à être relativement fréquent avec les vengeurs, et cela avait déjà été le cas avec les anciens. Au départ il n’y avait eu que Natasha à savoir qu’il avait une famille, et Fury, mais Fury était toujours au courant de tout de toute façon. Puis, lorsqu’ils avaient dut se cacher lors de l’attaque d’Ultron et des jumeaux Maximoff, le reste de l’équipe avait fait connaissance avec sa famille. Captain était revenu, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que … 

Rapidement, les filles se mirent à l’écart pour discuter, entre elles, tandis que Clint allait récupérer la flèche que sa fille avait tirée. 

\- Comment ça va avec Cassie ? lui demanda son ami 

\- Bien. Même si ça a été compliqué après … après. Et toi avec Lila et Laura ? 

\- On essaye de reprendre nos marques, mais ces cinq années au Japon. Elles ont été très dures. 

C’était leur lot à tous, ceux qui avaient survécu à Thanos. Durant cinq ans, ils avaient dut apprendre à vivre en pensant qu’ils ne reverraient jamais leur famille et leurs amis. 

\- Hope et toi vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Au sujet du vol des particules Pym. 

\- Non rien. Celui qui a fait ça était doué. 

\- Quelqu’un comme toi par exemple ? supposa l’archer 

\- Oui, ou bien quelqu’un qui d’autres pouvoirs. 

\- Si vous trouvez quelque chose, ne vous lancez pas en solitaire tout les deux. Je sais bien qu’Hope préfère régler tout ça elle-même, mais nous sommes une équipe désormais. 

\- Je sais oui. 

À dire vrai, Scott avait une petite idée de qui pouvait être leur voleur, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Ils en avaient fini lui, Darren Cross était mort et n’avait pas eu le temps de vendre sa technologie à qui que ce soit. 

\- Tu as apporté les boissons ? lui demanda Clint pour changer de sujet 

\- Oui. Viens, allons retrouver les filles. 


	3. Donner la vie

**Chapitre 3 : Donner la vie**

Clint était resté au manoir des Vengeurs, il devait toujours il y avoir un membre de leur équipe à leur QG en cas d’alerte. Scott et Hope étaient avec le docteur Pym à la recherche de ces particules disparues, Peter au lycée et enfin Rhodes avait dut rejoindre Pepper en urgence, un problème avec Morgane. 

Tandis qu’il s’entraînait à l’arc face à des cibles mouvantes, cela restait arme de prédilection, une puissante secousse se fit ressentir dans l’ensemble du bâtiment. Wanda, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Cela ne pouvait être qu’elle. Il connaissait la puissance de ces dons, et préférait ne pas avoir à les affronter une nouvelle fois, est-ce qu’elle en avait perdu le contrôle ? Ce serait possible, mais l’archer en doutait. Depuis l’incident en Sokovie, elle avait tout fait pour maîtriser ces pouvoirs, et continuait même aujourd’hui les séances de méditation avec l’aide du docteur Strange et du professeur Xavier. 

En arrivant devant sa chambre, Clint toqua. 

\- Entrez, répondit-elle d’une petite voix

Lorsqu’il la vit, assise sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux, il alla instinctivement s’installer à côté d’elle et la prit dans ces bras. Elle allait mal, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Wanda ? 

La rousse noua ces doigts dans les siens, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle … elle ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible, comme cela avait put arriver. Une fois, la sorcière avait oublié Vision une seule fois, une seule nuit. 

\- Peu importe ce qu’il se passe, on sera avec toi Wanda. 

\- Je … Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle

\- C’est … Depuis combien de temps ? 

\- Quelques semaines, maximum. 

Une seule nuit. 

\- C’est … une mauvaise chose ? demanda l’archer en constatant que c’était ce qui la rendait triste

\- J’ai toujours pensé qu’il n’y aurait que Vision. Je nous imaginais tout les deux, ensemble, loin des vengeurs, des conflits mondiaux ou bien encore des menaces d’invasions extraterrestres. 

\- Parfois, la vie n'évolue pas comme on l’aurait souhaité, et tout ce que l’on peut faire c’est ne pas sombrer avec. 

Les cinq années durant lesquelles il avait été Ronin, durant lesquelles il avait cessé de vivre, resteraient encore profondément gravées en lui. Il avait perdu pied après la mort de Laura et des enfants, devenant ce qu’il avait toujours juré de ne jamais être : un meurtrier transformant la justice en vengeance, une vengeance contre le monde entier. 

\- Qui est le père ? 

Et, lorsque le nom échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, il aurait préféré être n’importe qui plutôt que le leader de cette équipe. Les prochaines semaines allaient être des plus explosives. 


End file.
